doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon in India
Doraemon in India refers to the Indian English, Hindi, Tamil, and Telugu adaptation of the Doraemon series in India. The license, along with Crayon Shin-chan, were held only by Spacetoon in India. Manga Despite the series' high popularity in India, the manga hasn't yet to be released there. It because the anime series is more popular than the manga series. Anime 1979 anime A Hindi, Tamil, and Telugu dub of Doraemon (1979 anime) began airing on Hungama TV on February 13, 2005. It became one of the most popular programs to be shown on the network and continues to be broadcast to this day. Over 500 episodes have been dubbed. On November 19, 2010, Disney Channel India, Hungama TV's sister channel, began showing reruns of the dub. Later on, Disney Channel India brought the new episodes of the anime. Doraemon is available on Amazon Prime Video India in Hindi, Telugu and Tami. In early 2018 Hungama TV has stopped to air the Hindi/Tamil/Telugu dub of the 1979 series. 2005 anime A Hindi dub of Doraemon (2005 anime) began airing on Disney Channel India in the first quarter of 2013 as New Doraemon. Later on, it also started on Hungama TV in October 2014. In early 2018 Hungama TV has stopped to air the Hindi/Tamil/Telugu dub of the 2005 series but Disney Channel India has continued to air it. An Indian English dub began airing on Disney Channel India in 2019. Music In the 1979 anime, the opening uses the Hindi/Tamil/Telugu version of Doraemon no Uta whereas the ending uses the Hindi/Tamil/Telugu version of Boku Doraemon with the animation from Bokutachi Chikyuujin accompanying it. While in the 2005 anime, the opening uses the Hind/Tamil/Telugu version of Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon whereas the ending uses the Doraemon's Drawing Song. Films Some of the Doraemon films have been dubbed into Hindi, Tamil, and Telugu and aired on both Hungama TV (until 2018) and Disney Channel India. Some of the titles of the films have been slightly modified, other titles have been completely changed. However, only the 2 films, Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~ and Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ was released in Theatres, while the almost all of the movies was released on televisions, similar to what happens in Thailand. Hindi Voice Cast *Doraemon- Sonal Kaushal (2005-2018), Sumriddhi Shukla (2019 onwards) *Nobita Nobi- Simaran Kaur, Aakash Ahuja (previous), Ojaswini Gul (previous) *Shizuka Minamoto- Parul Bhatnagar *Takeshi Goda- Deepansh Kakkar *Suneo Honekawa- Wajahat Ul Hasan, Abhilash Thapliyal (previous) *Nobita's Dad- Salim Khan *Nobita's Mom- Pallavi Bharti *Dekisugi- Pallavi Bharti *Dorami- Pallavi Bharti *Suneo's mother- Parul Bhatnagar *Mini-Doras- Sonal Kaushal *Sensei- Salim Khan *Gian's mother- Pallavi Bharti *Jaiko Goda- Pallavi Bharti *Sewashi Nobi- Pallavi Bharti Trivia *The Title Card in the Hindi/Tamil/Telugu dub were untranslated and kept in Japanese, and they wouldn't be used until Season 5 onwards. *In the early years of the show's airing, episodes that had bath scenes and other questionable content were kept uncensored. However, this has changed later on due to the tighter censorship rules. *The Doraemon series is currently the highest rated kids' show in India and has won the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Award India for Best Show for Kids ''in 2013 and 2015. The series was also nominated in ''Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Award India in 2017. *Due to the alleged bad influence of the anime, the Hindi (Urdu source or dialect) dubbed series was banned in Bangladesh first and then Pakistan. Pakistan had also banned Crayon Shin-Chan. In 2016, politicians and conservative activists in both India and Pakistan campaigned to ban the show'' ''from television because they claimed it "corrupts children." *It is unknown what Indian dubbing studio which dubbed the ''Doraemon ''anime series in Hindi, Tamil, Telugu and Indian English. zh:哆啦A梦在印度 Category:Doraemon outside Japan